Female Morgan's Demise
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: This story explains how Female Morgan died and became an undead puppet in my story Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon. Contains Violence, Torture, Rape, Language, and Female Morgan bashing.


It was a warm sunny day in the Ylissean countryside. Typically on a day like this, Morgan (F) would be out having "fun" with the other Shepherds children or trying to beat Robin (M) in a game of tactics, but she decided to be lazy and just lounge around instead. She was currently sitting under a large shady tree near a river far from Ylisstol, watching the fluffy white clouds pass by in the sky. She looked down at Robin (M)'s Levin Sword, which she had taken from his possession without asking because she didn't feel like doing so, and ran the back of her hand along the blade, feeling the electricity course inside.

"What is a tactician girl to do now?" Morgan (F) asked, bored.

She ran a hand through the grass below her.

"I could maybe go torture Yarne and play with his ears like always." Morgan (F) muttered.

She thought it over.

"Nah, scratch that. As satisfying as it is to play with Yarne, I don't want to get up just to get back to Ylisstol before nightfall and find him. It'll take hours to get back there. I think... I'll just take a nap to pass the time." Morgan (F) muttered.

"I've got the perfect idea instead." a voice said.

Morgan (F) sat up and looked around.

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Morgan (F) ordered.

A Rift opened up a short distance in front of her. A woman walked out of it and waved her hand, making the Rift disappear. This was one of Avina's daughters, Aurelina. She looked almost exactly like her mother, but she was a teenager and her hair was teal colored instead, with several locks that appeared to be very thin tentacles. Her robe was gold, with white cuffs and a white sash. Her hair also wrapped around her neck like a long scarf, also making her look like she had dreadlocks.

"Who are you?" Morgan (F) asked.

Aureliana walked over to her.

"My name is Aureliana. I'm the daughter of a woman named Avina. And I'm here to make you an offer." Aureliana replied.

Morgan (F) raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Morgan (F) asked.

"Well, you see, my mother told me to find you. She is creating a group of the most powerful beings in the multiverse..." Aureliana replied.

"Multiverse? What, you mean like different worlds and such?" Morgan (F) asked.

Aureliana nodded.

"Correct. Mother wanted you to join it and serve at her side. She's seeking to make everyone equal to each other and wipe out anyone with enough power to dominate themselves over others. Essentially, she wants to make the universe and all life start over on a, well, "clean state"." Aurelina replied.

Morgan (F) scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I have to admit, I love the aspect of killing all life or those that are weak. But what's in it for me? Why should I join your group?" Morgan (F) asked.

"Well, you'll have a place of power by Mother's side, you'll be respected by colleagues with the same goals as your own, and you'll be one of Mother's chosen survivors in a multiverse of her own choosing. Plus, you'll be joined by Lucina and Sumia." Aureliana replied.

Morgan (F) raised an eyebrow.

"Lucina and Sumia are on your side? But I thought they..." Morgan (F) started to ask.

"They're not your versions. Not exactly, anyway. You recall that boy Iniabi? They're the ones from his timeline. Mother revived them and gave them a pupose by having them serve her. She'll give you one too, if you pledge your allegiance to her. The only "problem" with that is that you'll have to leave everyone you know here, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem, right? You're from a dead timeline and you're hated by most of the people you know here due to your... "personality". And you had abandoned them in the future, but that doesn't matter now. You'll be accepted for who you are." Aureliana replied.

She stuck out her hand invitingly towards the redhead girl.

"So, what do you say? Will you join Mother?" Aureliana asked.

Morgan (F) pursed her lips as she thought. A few seconds later, she shook her head.

"Nah." Morgan (F) replied.

Aureliana frowned.

"What?" Aureliana asked bluntly.

"Eh, I just don't... feel like it. As much as I'd love to spread chaos, I'm bored just at the thought of actually working. You can tell your oh-so-precious "Mommy Dearest" that this girl wants to continue living her own life, and she can find her help in some other idiot." Morgan (F) replied rudely.

Aureliana scowled.

"You're making a big mistake, you little brat." Aureliana growled.

Morgan (F) grinned darkly and poked Aureliana in the chest with her index finger.

"Oh yeah? Well, let me tell you what I think of Avina. I think that she is a snob that won't keep her damned business to herself and has poor tastes in allies. I'm LEAGUES superior to her and everyone else in this rotten world, especially my weak male counterpart. Everyone needs to bow down to me because I'm the better Morgan. Your mother is a bitch and deserves to die a horribe bloody death for ever having you." Morgan (F) said sadistically.

Aureliana's fists shook.

"And you know what I'd do to your mother? If I ever saw her, I'd..." Morgan (F) started to sneer.

She suddenly gasped in shock as one of Aureliana's tentacles lashed out and impaled her in her stomach. The tentacle squirmed around in her belly, making Morgan (F) groan in pain, before it quickly slid out. Morgan (F)'s hips bucked and she fell to a kneeling position in pain. She put a hand to her stomach and gasped as she raised it to find it covered in blood. She looked down and saw her shirt start to be stained red with blood. She looked up at Aureliana, who was seething in rage.

"W-Why?" Morgan (F) asked.

"How dare you insult my mother, you filthy little brat! I regret ever even coming here just to get insulted by you. Never before in my entire life have I ever been so disgraced as I have been today by you!" Aureliana replied angrily.

The older woman started walking over to Morgan (F). The red haired girl tried scampering away from the woman, but she ungracefully fell backward onto the grass and dirt.

"U-Um... G-Gold! I-I-I'll give you gold! I-I'll give you so much that you'll be drowning in it!" Morgan (F) said weakly.

Morgan (F) backed up against the tree as Avina's daughter continued to approach her.

"Or, or, how about power? People love power, right? M-My father is one of Ylisse's most famous people, s-s-so w-with my recommendation, you can quickly rise to the top!" Morgan (F) said.

One of Aureliana's tentacles flew through the air and hit Morgan (F) in the face on her right ear. The ear severed from her head and fell to the dirt and grass. The girl cried pitifully in pain as she held her hands up to the hole in her head.

"I think not, you little brat. In all my life, I don't think I've ever met anyone so shallow or insensitive like yourself.. To call you a human being would be an insult to everyone in any of the worlds in the multiverse, myself included. I'd like to spend the time to find a suitable word that would describe you, but right now, I don't have the patience for it. Not that I think there would be a word that'd match your description." Aureliana hissed.

A small ball of plasma shot out from her hands and burned theough Female Morgan's right arm. The limb tore off and fell to the ground, causing the girl to let out another scream of pain.

"Honestly, I don't even know why Mother wants you on her side. You're just a pathetic rat." Aureliana said.

She extended a fingernail, dug it underneath Morgan (F)'s skin on the left side of her head, and slowly started carving down. Morgan (F)'s eye widened and she gripped the bark of the tree behind her as she did her best to stiffle a cry, hard enough to the point her knuckles were white.

"You're a little bully." Aureliana hissed lowly.

Her fingernail passed Morgan (F)'s left eye.

"You're lazy." Aureliana snarled.

Her fingernail passed Morgan (F)'s nose.

"You're inconsiderate of other people." Aureliana snapped.

"You INSULTED my own mother!" Aureliana shouted.

Her fingernail curved irratically when she reached Morgan (F)'s jaw and she started moving back up the red haired girl's head.

"And you've really just proven yourself to be an extremely weak person." Aureliana snarled.

She finished carving a line around the left side of Morgan (F)'s head. Suddenly, she gripped the lose skin and tore it from her skin, revealing blood and gore underneath and taking her left eye with it. Morgan (F)'s remaining eye widened in horror and the girl let out a screech of pain as she felt half her face get torn of. The red haired girl fell to her knees and cupped her fave in her hands. Aureliana glared down at her and acoffed as she had plasma cover her hand, instantly disintegrating Morgan (F)'s missing half of her head.

"You're pathetic, and honestly not worth my or Mother's time." Aureliana hissed.

Morgan (F) looked up at Aurelina, tears running down the remaining half of her face and her skin covered in her blood. Already, she could feel herself growing light-headed from her torture and blood loss.

"P-Please! S-Spare my life! Have... mercy!" Morgan (F) pleaded.

Aureliana glared down murderously at the cowering girl.

"Mercy? Did you give your friends mercy when you tortured them? Did you show mercy to anyone you met and manipulated? Did you show mercy to your friends, your own FAMILY, when you betrayed them and abandoned them for the creature that possessed your own father in your timeline? Did you show me or Mother mercy when you insulted us? No, you didn't. So, tell me this... why should I show you any mercy" Aureliana asked angrily.

Morgan (F) managed to move her remaining arm and legs enough to prostrate herself in front of the teal haired woman.

"I-I beg you! P-Please!" Morgan (F) pleaded weakly.

Aurelina took a deep breath.

"Like I said before, you're an extremely weak and slimy brat. A traitor, at that. But, unlike you, I will show mercy. I'm going to be like Mother." Aureliana said.

A hopeful look spread across Morgan (F)'s remaining face.

"I'm going to be merciful and end your life right here, right now." Aureliana spat venomously.

Any last rays of hope that Morgan (F) had vanished at that moment.

"Oh, and even better, I'm going to then resurrect you as a zombie. Not like those pitiful creatures you call Risen, oh no. You're going to become a sort of undead "puppet", if you will. You will have no free will and any if my allies or myself will be able to control you at any time we want. Be grateful." Aurelina said coldly.

She held up her hand, which started to glow blue. Morgan (F) suddenly was encased in a blue light, and she gave a small whimper as she was pulled into the air and left suspended a few feet into the air. Aurelina then snapped her fingers. Morgan (F) suddenly felt a harsh pressure build up under her small breasts. The girl winced and managed to bend her head down enough to look at her stomach. Her eye immediately widened in horror and fright as she saw her flesh appear to bubble irratically, before it suddenly tore itself apart and revealed her ribs. Her flesh that had originally covered it turned into liquid, which poured down her legs and then pooled down into a puddle underneath her, with her blood channeling out her exposed skin as well. The girl started sobbing as she felt the most intense pain she had ever felt before in her life, but she was suddenly silenced when Aureliana summoned more tentacles and had them wrap around her and completely tear apart all her clothing and boots, before squeezing her breasts, wrapping around her arm, legs, and exposed feet and binding them together, sinking into her mouth, and spearing her front opening and taking her virginity with it. As she brutally pounded the dying and nude girl, Aureliana channeled large amounts of her power into the girl. Morgan (F)'s body was filled with electricity as her cells absorbed the large amounts of energy. Morgan (F)'s eyes rolled up into her head as she felt her body be assaulted one last time, and the power flowing into her body, her womb, and her soul made the experience all the more intense. It also went into her heart and started constricting it. With each thrust into her mouth and groin, she felt like her heart inside her was about to explode. Aureliana felt it as well and continued raping the young girl, not stopping or slowing down and only getting faster.

 _"Gods, I c-can't... I c-can't t-take it any-anymore! I can't... my body f-feels... like it's going to... n-no..."_ Morgan (F) thought weakly.

More of Aurenliana's power flowed into her, filling Morgan (F) with the most intense pain her body could take in it's state.

 _"N-No! I'm going to... going to... die! F-Father... M-M-Mother... S-Severa... I'm sor..."_ Morgan (F) started to think.

Morgan (F)'s heart couldn't take the amount of pressure anymore. It suddenly exploded into bits of flesh and meat inside her chest. The girl instantly died, and her head and limbs immediately went limp. Aureliana threw Morgan (F) to the ground in a puddle of her own flesh and blood, and she stood over the corpse and cupped her chin in her hand.

"Hmmm, now how should I do this? My powers are nowhere near as strong as Mother's, but they should be good enough. I hope." Aureliana muttered

With that, she knelt down and placed her hands on Morgan (F)'s chest. They started glowing green as the teal haired woman started channeling energy into the red haired girl's body. As she did, Morgan (F)'s skin darkened and changed from a light pale to a sickly gray color, while her injuries remained on her body. Aureliana finished and stood up.

"Wake up, Morgan. Rise and shine." Aureliana ordered.

Morgan (F)'s eye opened, revealing a deep red iris and a black eyeball. The girl got onto her feet and knelt with her head bowed to Aurelina.

"I'm your's, Milady." Morgan (F) said, emotionless.


End file.
